Rise
Testo della canzone Mason (Spencer): Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Head Warbler: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Jane con Kitty'' I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it, '''Head Warbler with Jane and Kitty: Baby we will... Head Warbler e Kitty with New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Roderick (Mason): It's difficult to try to stay awake When you (walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Head Warbler: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that, Kitty (Spencer): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone), Spencer (Kitty): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up, Spencer (Kitty): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me,) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Spencer con Kitty: Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will, Head Warbler and Kitty with New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Head Warbler: Ooooo, Oooo, Oh Head Warbler and Jane: La la la la la La la la Jane: Oh we will... We will rise! Head Warbler and Kitty with New Directions (Jane): Rise We are young we are the dreamers (We must!) we will fly When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, (Woah yeah!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I Head Warbler and Jane: We will rise Kitty with New Directions (Head Warbler and Jane): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Jane: We will rise! Kitty with New Directions (Head Warbler): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Head Warbler, Jane, and Kitty with New Directions: You and I, we will rise Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Originali Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Categoria:Canzoni Spencer Porter Categoria:Canzoni Mason McCarthy Categoria:Canzoni Roderick Categoria:Canzoni Jane Hayward Categoria:Canzoni Skylar